


О, скажи, видишь ты в первых солнца лучах…

by CommanderShally, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Кажется, Стив считал, что не был готов к тому, чтобы его трахнули в присутствии флага США.





	О, скажи, видишь ты в первых солнца лучах…

**Author's Note:**

> Курсивом в тексте цитируется гимн США в поэтическом переводе, взятом из Википедии.

— Ну что, Капитан Осуждение, не смотри на меня так.  
  
Глаза у Стива потемнели, и казалось, что еще немного — и в них засверкают молнии. Он покосился на свои руки, сведенные вместе, перетянутые звездно-полосатой тканью. Судя по всему, он не знал, что и сказать.  
  
Тони обожал, когда аргументов у Стива не оставалось — он лишь рассерженно поджимал губы и хмурил брови, слишком наигранно не одобряя происходящее в данный момент в спальне.  
  
— Знал бы ты, как потрясающе выглядишь, — Тони улыбнулся, даже, скорее, оскалился: желание хищно клокотало внутри, прямо в грудной клетке. Он едва держался, чтобы не дать ему волю, пока раздевал Стива и воротил сложный узел из флага США на его запястьях.  
  
— И насколько? — с любопытством спросил Стив. Он все еще поглядывал на связанные руки, но даже и не пытался освободиться — видимо, слишком уж давили на него весь этот патриотический багаж и нежелание повредить национальный символ.  
  
— Ну… ты же голый, — с этими словами Тони, сам полностью одетый, подполз поближе и погладил Стива по ногам — от самых щиколоток до задницы, сползая ладонями под ягодицы. — И связанный.  
  
Описание у Тони вышло суховатым — несмотря на негодование из-за флага Стив был возбужден. Раскинулся на кровати, тяжело дышал и держал руки повыше, чтобы не касаться себя тканью — Тони подозревал, что насчет последнего у Стива имелся какой-то пунктик.  
  
— Стесняешься? — Тони навис над Стивом, пристроился между его коленей, заставляя того увести кисти в сторону.  
  
Стив не ответил и еще сильнее сжал челюсть, аж желваки заходили. Смотрел на Тони взглядом «я тебе никогда этого не прощу» и «должно же быть хоть что-то святое». Тони чуть не рассмеялся и наклонился к Стиву поближе, прикусив его за нижнюю губу и увлеченно проследовав языком по шее, прошептав:  
  
— В молчанку играть будем? — а затем прижался к Стиву пахом, явно демонстрируя собственный стояк, требующий к себе внимания.  
  
— Тони, развяжи меня, — все так же холодно попросил Стив — но Тони было не провести. Он уже почувствовал, что самообладание Стива пошло трещинами: за последние пару минут его эрекция стала крепче, а румянец ярче.   
  
Похоже, нужно было надавить еще, заставить показаться настоящего Стива, выудить его из-под плотной скорлупы Капитана Америки. Как жаль, что Тони приходилось проделывать это почти каждый раз.  
  
— Неа, — Тони приподнялся и, потянув Стива за предплечье, вынудил его лечь на бок. — Мы еще не закончили.  
  
Стив покосился на него, все еще сверкая взглядом — но теперь ему хотя бы не нужно было держать руки на весу.  
  
Тони быстро разделся и нашел смазку. Когда он вновь влез на кровать, Стив опять попросил:  
  
— Освободи меня, пожалуйста, — кажется, Стив считал, что не был готов к тому, чтобы его трахнули в присутствии флага США.  
  
— Я тебя не держу, — Тони пристроился возле Стива. Тот смотрел на ткань, завязанную сложным узлом вокруг запястий, и, наверно, прикидывал, как снять ее, не порвав. Хитрость была в том, что самостоятельно у него избавиться от пут не получилось бы — Тони все предусмотрел.  
  
Однако больше ничего Стиву не препятствовало. Он запросто мог встать и уйти, но не делал этого, и Тони догадывался, почему. В глубине души Стиву нравилась эта игра, но вряд ли он когда-нибудь признался бы в этом.  
  
— Кажется, пора переходить к самому главному, — Тони погладил его между ягодиц, словно проверяя, насколько тот растянут. Стив принимал его пальцы легко, мышцы расступались — регулярный секс давал о себе знать. — Нравится?  
  
Стив не ответил. Он закрыл глаза и громко выдохнул через нос — просто пытался не издавать ни звука, а сам плавился и явно хотел большего.  
  
— Эй, Стив, — Тони вытащил пальцы и приставил к входу головку члена, — не напомнишь, с чего там начинается наш национальный гимн?  
  
И Тони вошел. На лице Стива отразилась смесь эмоций: он явно получал удовольствие от происходящего, но вопрос вызвал возмущение. Он, наверное, и сказал бы что-нибудь, если бы не поставил себе задачу молчать.  
  
— Ну так что? — не унимался Тони. Он подался назад, а затем вперед, медленно, гладя Стива по спине и ягодицам, просунув руку между ног и лаская его член. —  _О, скажи, видишь ты в первых солнца лучах…_  
  
— Тони… — почти умоляя, попросил Стив. — Пожалуйста.  
  
— Ну, Стив, я действительно запамятовал, — Тони сдвинулся немного в бок, чтобы поменять угол, и снова толкнулся в Стива, не торопясь наращивать темп. — Напомни мне, и я тебя развяжу.  
  
В глазах Стива, потемневших от зрачков, затопивших радужку, кажется, громыхала самая настоящая гроза. Он сжимал зубы: ему было хорошо, очень — не мог он этого скрывать. Грудь ходила ходуном, а мышцы на руках перекатывались, отчего стал заметнее выступивший на коже пот. Член стоял колом, даже несмотря на то, что Стив лежал на боку.  
  
— Ну же, — Тони потянул бедро Стива вверх, заставляя его немного раскрыться, и едва заметно ускорился. —  _Что средь битвы мы чли на вечерней зарнице?_  
  
Стив застонал, прижав связанные запястья к лицу, словно ему было слишком и он не мог справиться с множеством противоречивых эмоций, обуревающих его.  
  
— Что там дальше? Я не помню.  
  
—  _В синем... с россыпью…_  — Стив сдался, выдыхая слова в одном ритме с толчками — Тони расплылся в улыбке и ускорился. —  _...звёзд... полосатый... наш... флаг…_  
  
— Умница, — похвалил Тони. — Продолжай.  
  
—  _Красно-белым... огнём…_  — Стива начало мелко трясти, он уже совершенно не стеснялся стонать в голос, а слова гимна едва можно было разобрать. —  _...с баррикад... вновь... явится…_  
  
Тони протянул ладонь к его члену, чтобы отсрочить финал, но опоздал. Стив задрожал, замер на мгновение, а потом весь превратился в пульсацию, пачкая спермой руку Тони в такт собственному дыханию. Наверно, на это зрелище Тони готов был смотреть бесконечно. Он сам едва удержался на грани, замедлился и вышел из Стива. А затем, глядя на то, как Стив отходил от оргазма, как беззвучно стонал и как его ресницы слиплись от выступивших слез, Тони кончил ему на бедро.  
  
—  _Ночью сполох ракет на него бросал свет — это подлым врагам был наш гордый ответ_ , — заговорил Стив и медленно перевернулся на спину. —  _Так скажи, неужель, будет жить он всегда где земля храбрецов, где свободных страна?_  
  
Он посмотрел на Тони, поднял вверх руки и развел локти в разные стороны, словно предлагая ему пролезть в объятия. Тони не стал долго думать и воспользовался приглашением, даже несмотря на то, что они могли прилипнуть друг к другу.  
  
— У тебя хорошая память, — произнес Тони, устроив голову на груди у Стива, чувствуя, как концы флага щекочут спину.  
  
— Я надеюсь, ты хорошо слушал? — спросил Стив, и Тони уловил в вопросе какую-то озорную нотку — он даже повернул голову, чтобы они могли встретиться взглядами.  
  
— А что?  
  
— Я проверю, — Стив улыбнулся. — В следующий раз.

**Author's Note:**

> Oriental_Lady [нарисовала](https://oriental-lady.tumblr.com/post/176763860777/i-really-need-side-blog-for-nsfw-art-you-can-see) по мотивам фика арт.


End file.
